


[Fanmix] You Are Not What I Thought You Were

by alphadine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say, I'm too lazy to write stories so I make some up via Fanmix. This is my first endeavor into the Teen Wolf fandom, hopefully not my last.</p></blockquote>





	[Fanmix] You Are Not What I Thought You Were

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raven_40/pic/0001847s/)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raven_40/pic/0001847s/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raven_40/pic/00019dfs/)

**1.Alex Clare - Damn, Your Eyes**

I can do what I want, I’m in complete control  
That’s what I tell myself!  
I got a mind of my own, I’ll be alright alone  
Don’t need anybody else!  
I give myself a good talking to  
No more being a fool for you  
I remember how you make me wanna surrender! 

+++

**2.Gossip - Perfect World**

Relax, it's only dreaming fast  
Give away to feelings  
No, you never escape  
Now it's over when you wake up  
So I know that it was   
In the picture perfect world  
You could be my more than before  
Said it was, I may be stronger! 

+++

**3.Marlon Roudette - Anti Hero**

You were the first to  
Recognize and refer to  
Everything I am not just who I'm trying to be  
Time is a critical  
And I can leave you on no more  
If I play a role Then we bound to fall 

+++

**4.Voxtrot - Long Haul**

Somebody told me if you live this way  
Then it's a long, long haul  
I wanna catch a love and make it stay  
Oh it's a long, long haul  
When you know darkness you can love a day  
Oh it's a long, long haul  
I've never seen it, I just talk this way  
Oh it's a long, long haul  
And you lie to us both  
We are words, nothing holds 

+++

**5.Sara Bareilles - Love Song**

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me. 

+++

**6.Brandon Flowers - Crossfire**

Theres a still in the street outside your window  
You're keeping secrets on your pillow  
Let me inside no cause for alarm  
I promise tonight I wont do no harm  
Yea I promise ya babe, I wont do ya no harm 

+++

**7.Alex Clare - Too Close**

And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
There's nothing I can really say  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way 

+++

**8.Shimmering Stars - I'm Gonna Try**

Walking down the street and I wanna kill everyone I see  
How come I don't like anyone that I meet?  
And despite my antipathy I am longing to be someone better  
In my heart is a violence that I cannot dispel  
I've lost my mind I'm losing you it's just as well 

+++

**9.Radical Face - A Pound Of Flesh**

I see your faces in the clouds that scar the night  
and I pray to whoever is listening things will be alright.  
Then today I wake up feeling easy, and find I'm on the more familiar roads  
I got a darkness wrapped inside me, but now it ain't so hard to let it go  
so keep a candle burning in the window,  
I'm almost home. 

+++

**10.Joshua Hyslop - Cold Wind**

Everything that I have known  
All the nights spent on my own  
If I get this wrong and off you go, then I am alone.  
But when that cold wind comes  
If all you do is undone,  
And you don't understand  
I will wait for you. 

+++

[Streaming](http://8tracks.com/alphadine/you-are-not-what-i-thought-you-were) / [ MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?rsh2fphqn95acv1)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm too lazy to write stories so I make some up via Fanmix. This is my first endeavor into the Teen Wolf fandom, hopefully not my last.


End file.
